A jamais perdue
by Soluenn
Summary: Qui suis je ? que suis je ? je ne le sais, je ne me souviens plus.


À jamais perdue

Un rêve, un fantasme, je suis une femme, je suis un homme. Qui suis-je réellement ? Je ne me souviens plus. Suis-je endormie ou éveillée ? Je n'arrive plus à faire la différence. Un jour qui passe me semble aussi lointain qu'une année entière. Je suis perdue dans des limbes éternelles sans pouvoir en sortir, prisonnière pour l'éternité de mon songe. Veux-je seulement en sortir ? J'y suis bien, enfin libre de mon corps de femme. Oui, j'étais une femme et me voici avec un corps d'homme, aussi beau et parfait que tout ce que j'avais espéré. Mon esprit n'était de toute façon pas fait pour être dans un corps féminin, je m'y sentais piégée mais maintenant tout va bien. Mon voeu s'est enfin réalisé, je ne suis plus une femme mais un homme. Alors oui, je ne veux pas partir d'ici où que je sois, je veux y rester pour l'éternité.

J'erre dans ce territoire, seule. Je profite de mon nouveau corps. Il a des jambes bien plus longues et fortes que mes anciennes. Je sens ma force s'accroître à chaque pas que je fais. C'est une sensation si grisante ! Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde qu'elle s'arrête ! Un pas, mes muscles se tendent et se détendent, je souris. Un autre pas et j'avance naturellement. Je ne pense à rien d'autre que marcher, un paysage magnifique de plaines se déroule devant mes yeux et n'attend que moi pour le découvrir.

Mais soudain la fatigue se fait ressentir. Je jurerais que cela fait des heures que je marche et même mon nouveau corps a besoin de se reposer. Je m'assoie à même le sol mes jambes s'étendant avec vigueur. Je profite de cette pause pour découvrir les autres parties de mon corps. Mes mains, mes si fines et délicates mains sont devenues grandes et vigoureuses, pleines de force. J'ouvre et ferme les doigts, chacun d'eux obéit à ma volonté avec facilité et rapidité. Avec ses mains, je serais capable d'accomplir de grandes choses ! Elles ne sont pas faites pour se reposer mais pour travailler le bois, le fer, toutes sortes de matériaux. Même les armes peut-être ?

Oui, je suis certaine qu'avec ce corps, je pourrais me battre et équitablement. Je pourrais me défendre contre des adversaires puissants, je n'aurais plus jamais peur. Je ne suis plus sans défense. Les hommes n'auront plus envie de s'en prendre à moi, de me prendre tout court. Non, ils ne peuvent plus en avoir envie puisque je fais maintenant partie de leur groupe. Je suis moi aussi un homme, à présent. Je suis libérée de cette menace, de cette peur quotidienne qui me rongeait, enfin ! Je peux maintenant vivre pleinement et fièrement ! C'est si agréable !

Plus de limite, plus de contrainte ! Je suis enfin libre ! Plus d'obligation, plus de restriction, je peux enfin faire ce que je veux ! Plus jamais critiquée, plus jamais détestée, je peux être moi-même avec ce corps sans défaut. Libre de mes mouvements, libre de choisir ma vie, je veux que cet instant dure toujours. J'aime ce corps qui est mien à présent. Plus de poitrine pour gêner mes mouvements, me gâcher la vue et la vie, j'en suis enfin débarrassée. À la place, j'ai un torse plat et lisse. Un torse d'homme carré et puissant, fini ses fines courbes embarrassantes qui risquaient de se casser à tout moment ! Et surtout plus d'obligation de maternité et plus de douleur ! Tout cela disparu pour toujours !

Je ferme un instant les yeux. Je sens le sol sous moi, aussi puissant que je le suis maintenant. Rien ne peut plus m'arrêter. Ce corps est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, j'en avais toujours rêvé et voilà que ce fantasme est devenu réalité ! Je m'endors mais est-ce possible ? Suis-je vraiment dans la réalité ? J'en doute encore, tout est trop beau pour être vrai. Puis-je vraiment avoir ce corps ? Est-il vraiment devenu mien ? Suis-je enfin un homme ?

Je me secoue, je dois continuer à avancer. Je me dois d'accomplir de grandes choses pour me prouver que je suis bien là et vivante. Je me relève et aperçois au loin un village. Je me dirige vers lui avec une force nouvelle. Là-bas j'aurais peut-être des réponses, je dois m'y rendre au plus vite. J'accélère encore et mes jambes me répondent docilement sans la moindre douleur. Je ne pense pas que je m'y ferais avant encore un moment. Tout semble tellement plus facile avec un corps d'homme que c'en est presque désespérant.

J'arrive enfin au village. Les maisons sont assez simples mais jolies. Au détour d'une rue, je croise mon reflet. Je sursaute et ouvre de grands yeux ronds. Je ne m'imaginais pas ainsi. J'ai encore du mal à croire que ce que je vois est bien moi. Je suis si différente de ce que j'étais avant ! Je me reconnais tout de même dans ses nouveaux traits : mes yeux bleus presque gris par exemple sont toujours là. Cependant, tout le reste est si masculin que j'en ai peine à croire. Mon visage un peu arrondi est devenu plus froid, dur et carré. Ma bouche pulpeuse est devenue plus sauvage et un fin duvet parcoure mon menton. Je secoue la tête et mon reflet fait de même c'est donc bien qu'il m'appartient mais je ne m'en suis pas encore remise.

Je regarde un peu le reste de mon corps que je vois se refléter. J'ai un cou beaucoup plus large, loin de mon cou gracile, fin et allongé. Je préfère de loin cela. Mes épaules aussi se sont fortifiées devenant plus massives mais agréablement coordonnées au reste de mon corps. Il me correspond bien mieux que l'ancien.

Je reste plantée là un long moment, je ne sens pas le temps passer. Je ne reviens à moi que parce qu'une jeune fille, les bras chargés, me bouscule. Je l'aide à se relever et j'ai l'impression que ses yeux se transforment en étoiles. Un haut le coeur monte en moi à cette vue. Les femmes sont parfois de si pitoyables créatures ! Souvent prêtes à faire les yeux doux pour attirer l'attention, je trouve cela dégoûtant. Et dire que j'étais peut-être comme cela avant ! Rien que d'y penser je me sens mal ! Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais retourner à cet état. Cela m'est insupportable rien que de seulement y penser.

Je me détourne de la jeune fille et pars aussi loin d'elle que possible. Elle me rappelle trop ce que j'avais pu être avant. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer une femme, même et malgré ce corps d'homme. Je sais que je fuis et que je ne devrais pas, cependant je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Pour l'instant c'est la seule chose dont je suis capable. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à une femme pour le moment, c'est encore bien trop tôt. Car je sais aussi que dans chacune d'entre elles je me verrais dans leurs traits, aussi éloignés de moi qu'ils peuvent et pourront l'être. Une femme reste une femme.

Je ne les déteste pas, je ne fais que détester mon ancienne forme. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer une femme, je n'ai jamais pu m'aimer moi-même. Toutes les femmes n'ont pas leur corps en horreur comme j'ai le mien. Toutes ne sont pas aussi désespérées que j'ai pu l'être. Je ne suis pas elles, de même, elles ne pourront jamais être moi. Je ne dois pas les haïr, je ne dois pas être dégoûtée. Je suis ce que je suis. Enfin un homme. Enfin libre.

La nuit tombe sur le village le colorant de pourpre. C'est magnifique ! Je pourrais regarder éternellement la fusion du ciel bleu avec le rouge du soleil couchant. C'est comme si le monde mourrait pour renaître le lendemain matin dans une même sorte de souffrance symbolique. Cet instant est le même que je ressentais à chaque fois que je me regardais dans un miroir. Beauté, souffrance, à jamais liées. De même que j'espère être liée à ce corps, pour toujours !

Je n'ai croisé personne d'autre à part la femme de tout à l'heure. Était-elle la seule habitante de ce village ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je dois me faire des idées, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre, ils sont sûrement ailleurs, je dois les trouver. Pas à pas, j'erre dans le village comme j'ai erré jusqu'alors. Mais bientôt des sons me parviennent, je les suis, ils me mèneront bien quelque part où je sais qu'il y aura de la vie.

Je ne suis pas seule dans ce territoire, je ne veux pas être seule ! Je vous en prie ! Faites que je croise quelqu'un à nouveau ! N'importe qui ! Cela n'a pas la moindre importance. Je ne veux surtout pas être seule, je ne le supporterais pas. Être seule au monde serait encore pire pour moi que de redevenir une femme, seule je l'ai été assez. Je ne veux plus jamais l'être, je veux être heureuse. Mais le puis-je seulement avec ce corps ? Comment puis-je être avec quelqu'un tout en sachant que cette personne ne peut pas être une femme ? Puis-je être avec un homme même avec ce corps ? M'acceptera-t-il ? Que dois-je faire pour être aimée ?

Je me sens un peu perdue. C'est comme si je venais de découvrir quelque chose de vraiment embarrassant. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé le problème que pouvait poser ce corps. J'aime ce corps, là n'est pas vraiment le problème mais un autre homme peut-il l'aimer aussi ? J'aime les hommes, cela n'a pas changé que je sois une femme ou un homme. J'aime leurs corps musclé même si moi-même j'en possède un aussi. J'aime leur force, leur puissance et tout ce que cela représente d'être un homme, il ne peut en être autrement.

Et puis après tout je suis bien dans un rêve, non ? Mon rêve qui plus est ! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ! Mais suis-je vraiment dans un rêve ? Ou est-ce la réalité ? Mais comment cela pourrait-il l'être ! Ah ! Je me sens encore plus perdue. J'ai envie, non, je veux que ce soit la réalité mais une partie de moi sait aussi que cela est totalement impossible. Comment une femme peut-elle devenir un homme du jour au lendemain ? Et comment peut-elle atterrir dans un endroit inconnu et parfait tout aussi facilement ? Mais tout semble tellement réel ! Je peux sentir, voir, toucher, entendre, ressentir comme si tout cela n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination.

Je dois me reposer un moment. À force de réfléchir, je commence à avoir des vertiges. Il y a justement, et comme par hasard, un banc juste là. Je m'y assois et je me sens un peu mieux. La pierre est fraîche et agréable. Je me sens bien, à nouveau. J'ai l'impression que mes doutes s'envolent comme si la pierre les aspirait. C'est étrange et complètement stupide, je le sais ! Mais je vais bien mieux et cette vérité en soi me suffit.

Je m'allonge sur le dos, mes muscles se détendent peu à peu. J'admire les étoiles au-dessus de moi qui me protègent, un vent agréable et chaud souffle sur mon visage, juste comme ça, tout semble absolument parfait. J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrait troubler cet instant de paix et de bonheur. Assise ici, ainsi avec ce corps, rien ne pourrait être plus parfait. Je soupire de bien-être. Je me laisse peu à peu aller. Rien ne peut m'arriver. Je suis en sécurité, je peux me protéger, tout va bien. Je plonge petit à petit dans des ténèbres, suis-je en train de m'endormir ? Cela n'a pas d'importance.

On me secoue, on me réveille. C'est quoi son problème ? J'ouvre les yeux en grand et je me retrouve avec un visage apeuré en face de moi. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour être sûre de ce que je vois. Les contours du visage deviennent de plus en plus net, je peux à présent dire que ce sont ceux d'un homme. Encore un peu et je pourrais le voir parfaitement. Oui, c'est bien un homme et il semble très inquiet pour moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je fronce les sourcils et il se recule. Je me relève à moitié, je veux des explications. Il ne semble pas capable de m'en donner et cela me contrarie fortement. Pourquoi diable m'a-t-il donc réveillée ?

Puis, tout à coup, je me rends compte de quelque chose. De la lumière ? Le soleil ? Il fait jour ? Comment est-ce possible ? La nuit venait à peine de tomber quand j'ai fermé les yeux ! Je n'ai pas pu avoir dormi toute la nuit quand même, si ? Et où suis-je ? Où sont passées les jolies maisons ? Le banc en pierre grise ? Celui où je suis n'est qu'un vulgaire banc de bois. Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive !

Je...

Une main sur mon front pour reprendre mes esprits et je réalise que mes belles et grandes mains pleines de force et de puissance sont redevenues mes si petites mains frêles. Non ! Cela ne peut pas être la réalité ! Mais force est de constater que j'ai de nouveau cet affreux corps de femme, si faible, si laid, si... De nouveau, je suis emprisonnée.

Je tourne mon visage vers le jeune homme qui m'a réveillée. Il me regarde étrangement et je dois le regarder tout aussi bizarrement. Il me demande si je vais bien. Comment puis-je aller bien ? Je suis à nouveau une femme ! Un stupide et immonde corps de femme, mon corps, celui que je déteste le plus au monde. Cette affreuse cage dont j'avais enfin pu me débarrasser la voici à nouveau qui me piège et m'alourdit.

Mais alors ? Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Un fantasme de mon esprit ? Rien n'était réel ? Je n'ai fait que l'inventer ? J'ai imaginé mon corps d'homme ? Ce corps si parfait, si magnifique, si réel ? Cela ne se peut pas ! C'est maintenant que je dois être en train de dormir. Oui, il n'y a pas d'autre réponse. Je dois trouver un moyen de me réveiller, maintenant ! Laissez-moi être moi-même ! Je suis un homme ! Je ne peux pas être une femme ! Je vous en prie, rendez-moi mon corps !

Un rêve, un fantasme, je suis une femme, je suis un homme. Qui suis-je réellement ? Je ne me souviens plus. Suis-je endormie ou éveillée ? Je n'arrive plus à faire la différence. Je me suis perdue au moment même ou je croyais m'être enfin trouvée. J'abandonne. Si je ne peux pas être ce que je veux être, autant n'être personne et errer de part le monde comme une ombre, piégée entre rêve et réalité, à jamais prisonnière...

Page 4 sur 4


End file.
